


Into House Thul

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [2]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos and Wenia arrive on Alderaan to get her Sithy artifact. This part is from Andronikos' POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into House Thul

“No, Khem.”

Andronikos waited halfway down the entrance ramp while Wenia explained to Khem why he had to stay on the Fury.

“You’re going to scare someone, and then I won’t be able to talk to Lady Thul because we’ll both be asked to leave.”

The monster spoke in his own language.

Wenia snapped back at him. “You’ll find something. But it must be on the ship.”

Andronikos heard the door hiss shut and Wenia stalked past him, accidentally hitting him with her pack as she slung it over her shoulder.

He expected her apologize and ask if he was alright.

But she kept stomping towards the hangar door.

Something was off.

Something _had_ been off.

For the past day or two.

Andronikos caught up to her. She’d been distant. Distracted. He’d found her twice looking lost in thought, miserable. But she didn’t say anything, and he didn’t pry. Her business was her business. Even if he wanted to know what was wrong.

The spaceport authorities waved them through, not even asking for their I.D. docs. One of the perks of working with the Sith: no hassle when he traveled.

They took a taxi to House Thul.

Andronikos watched her out the corner of his eye. She had on her fancy red robes, gray-blonde hair up in its usual crooked bun. Wenia caught him looking and glanced at him timidly.

He turned and inspected the mountains, bathed in the afternoon sunlight. Yeah, something was wrong. He tried to think of something he’d done to piss her off, but no; he hadn’t done anything he could think of and she wasn’t the sort to get pissed. She’d been distant since they’d spent that night together. But he knew she’d _loved_ everything he’d done to her. He’d made sure to make her first time something she’d never want to forget.

The taxi slowly landed and the droid thanked them for their patronage.

Andronikos hopped out of the speeder and hustled around to her side, offering his hand to help her down. He had to do something to figure out what was wrong.

Wenia didn’t take his hand. She jumped down and fixed her robes, ignoring him.

“I got that,” Andronikos said, and slung her pack over a shoulder. Maybe if he was nice enough to her she’d open up. He didn’t like the cold shoulder.

She regarded him with those gold eyes hesitantly. And then started towards House Thul. He followed.

“I am Darth Zash’s apprentice, here to see Lady Elana Thul. He’s with me,” she announced to the doorman, motioned towards Andronikos. The servant ducked his head inside, traded a few words with someone, and smiled.

“Lord Zana, we welcome you,” he paused, taking in Andronikos’ tattooed face and worn coat. “And your servant, to House Thul.” The doorman let them enter.

Great. He looked like a servant.

Another servant took their bags from him. “I’ll show you to your rooms. Lady Thul thought you might want to refresh yourselves before meeting with her.” This servant smiled, revealed a gap between his front teeth. He was barely into his teens. “If you’ll follow me, please.”

He led them up a few flights of stairs and down a hallway. “This is our guest wing. Each room has a button to call a maid or butler if you need anything.” The boy stopped outside a room. “This is yours, My Lord. And yours is next door, Sir.”

Sir. Andronikos wasn’t sure if he liked being called that. Made him feel like his father. It wasn’t ‘Papa’ or ‘Dad’ or ‘Father.’ It was ‘Sir.’ He threw his pack into his room. “Here’s a request. Don’t call me Sir.” He flipped the kid a credit.

“Thanks, uh, Mister.”

Wenia was watching him. Andronikos stared back. Maybe she’d tell him what was bugging her.

“We need to see Elana Thul,” she spoke to the boy.

“Yes, Lord Zana.”


End file.
